A Dance
by SnowyFlame
Summary: Madoka really wants to go to a dance but she won't be able to go since her father is not here. So Reji will make her dream come true!


**Once again, A small Reji and Madoka!:D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

Reji laid on his bed as he quietly slept, his light breathing barely a whisper. Suddenly, he heard a scream. His yellow snake like eyes snapped open and he ran to the place where the scream was heard.

"Madoka, are you okay?", he asked, concern and worry hinted in his voice.

He saw Madoka sitting down in front of her computer. She turned and laughed nervously, scratching her head at the same time.

"Sorry", she said, a blush of embarrassment appearing on her cheek. "It's just that I got an email from my parents saying they are coming in a week!", she jumps from her chair and laughs.

"Coming from what?", Reji asked, a huge question mark on his head.

Madoka mentally slapped herself. "I guess I haven't told you", she muttered.

"Well, my parents love to travel around the world and it's rare I can see them", she sits on her bed, a small smile forming on her face.

"And this year, my dad is going to take me to a dance", she smiles. Reji raises an eyebrow. "A dance?", he wonders out loud.

"It's a dance for father and daughters", she sighs. "And I always wanted to go to one", Madoka closes her eyes and sighs happily.

Reji smiled and ruffles her hair. "I think it's time for bed", he said, his inner parent voice speaking.

Madoka giggled and yawned.

"Ok", she stretches and crawls into her bed.

"Night", Madoka says before closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

Reji walks to his own room and falls asleep as well.

_Next Day!_

Reji was just sitting down on the couch, flipping the channels. He then saw Madoka running down and falling in the process. "Ow", she muffles. Reji pulls her up and dusts her off.

"Thank you", she beamed at him.

He nodded in response. "Why are you acting all hyper like?", Reji asked, worriedly, hoping he didn't bite her in his sleep.

"Oh. It's just that I want to have everything ready when they come", Madoka runs past him and starts cleaning. Reji sweatdrops.

"Madoka, we have one week", he tells her. She looks at him and mounted an O.

She then walks to her room to get dressed and continue with opening the Bey-Pit.

_A week later…_

Reji had gone out about two hours after noon to the store to buy a small bow for Madoka's dress. He walked past many shops but none satisfied him. Then one caught his eye. It was a small white bow and a stone that changes colors in the middle. He walked into the store and bought it.

He looked at the time and it read seven o'clock. Was he gone that long?

Reji then ran towards the Bey-Pit.

He entered the store and walked into Madoka's room. He saw Madoka on her bed and he could hear her crying. Her dress was right beside her still on its hanger. Reji looked around and saw the computer on.

He saw it was a message from her parents. It read:

_Madoka, honey..I don't think we're gpoing to make it. We have a slight delay..so probably next year! Bye and We love you very much, _

_Love your parents._

Reji looked back at Madoka.

He then smiled and went to his room.

After a few minutes he came out dressed in a tux. He closed Madoka's door. "Madoka, I need you to get dressed in your dress", Reji says from outside the door. Madoka was about to ask him why but she decided not to. She dressed in her dress and walked out.

"What is it?", she asked. She saw Reji dressed and he smiled.

"Well, my lady. Wont you accompany me to the dance?", Reji asked, holding out his hand to her. Madoka giggled and slid her hand into his. He put the bow on her head and she beamed at him.

At the dance, it was just magnificent. The ballroom was well decorated and beautiful lights were shining all around. Lots of fathers and daughters were already dancing.

Reji led Madoka to the dance floor and they started waltzing. "Reji. I dot know how to dance", Madoka tells him. "Just follow my lead", he replies as he spins her.

They dance and soon they are the center of attention. They dance as if it was just the two of them. Reji spun her a few times and they waltz all across the dance floor.

Madoka wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him as they spun. "Thank you so much", she whispered.

Applause broke their moment and the owner of the ballroom came towards them.

"You are amazing dancers", he told them. "You're too young to be her father. Did you have her during high school?", he asked.

Reji stiffen and Madoka laughed. "No. He isn't my father", she told the owner.

"He's my big brother", she says as she glomps him. Reji smiles and hugs her in return.

**I hope you guys liked it! I will update the other stories soon…so don't worry! If you want to see Madoka's dress, Just look on Google Pink Lace Ruffle Sweet Lolita Dress...  
**

**….Bye and REVIEW!**


End file.
